


Morning Wake Up Call

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Hands Free Cumming, blowjob, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Jaune is used by Futa!Pyrrha and she wants to turn him into a femboy fucktoy.





	Morning Wake Up Call

Smiling down at the soundly sleeping blond leader, Pyrrha took a moment to appreciate the roundness of his checks and the way his hair naturally curled at the ends. Gently setting herself down on the edge of his bed, she brushed her thumb against his check-in attempt to rouse him awake. When he didn’t respond her smile melted into a pout before ripping the bedsheets off of him.

Now uncovered many would have found challenge in figuring out Jaune’s gender if it were not for how a pair of silk panties cupped his crotch and ran between his shapely behind. Running her gaze across his form Pyrrha had to appreciate just how well Nora is at picking out clothes for him, her having experience with getting Ren his own sets of feminine clothing.

With how the soft, transparent clothe of his babydoll gliding across his flat stomach, toned yet lacking in definition from taking apart in the same training of Pyrrha, and how his decently sized dick tented his panties, a small little red bow on it sitting atop his tip, caused a stirring of Pyrrha’s more hidden urges.

Deciding to take advantage of her early morning waking, and how Nora and ren were still asleep from their own bout of affections from last night, she peeled back her own g-string revealing the already prominent cock of her’s to her sleeping companions.

Brushing underneath her sensitive head, she let out a near silent hiss before stroking herself to her full glory. Her heavy cum laden balls sagged under her enormous 18-inch cock before lightly slapping against the sleeping blond’s lips. One of her hands threading between his thick locks pull tight against them, a heavy thrust spearing half of her endowment down into her own personal femboy throat pussy.

Taking hold of both sides of his head, she slammed home the other half left out into his mouth, the rough treatment he had gotten so used to waking him up with a moan. His dreams of worshipping his goddess’s cock with his tongue unfolding in real life causing his puny in comparison dick to stain his underwear with precum. 

Giving no heed as to the state her fucktoy was in Pyrrha began a lazy pass of slamming Jaune’s head down onto her shaft until his chin would rest against her balls, bloated and hot from not yet achieving a morning release. One of her hands left his hair only to pinch his nose, cutting off his air supply, in order to make sure he’d wake up or at least focus of bathing her meat in his spit.

Gagging on her slowly thickening cockmeat his eyes rolled up with no sign of anything other than submissiveness in them. Dragging his tongue flat against the glands of her cockhead, he gently placed his teeth down to scrap against it during the thrusts, knowing that even when loving to destroy him, Pyrrha still enjoyed a bit of pain her way.

With a sudden moan cutoff halfway from her lips, the red-headed amazon lets go of her hold on her resistance and erupted her night long build-up of spunk into her toy’s loving mouth. Sagging down slightly her cock ever so slowly softened into its usual 10-inch limpness, all the while still cumming as violently and plentiful as at the beginning.

At the first taste of Pyrrha’s heavenly cum, Jaune starting swallowing the gallons of sperm that built up in his mistresses steaming sack throughout the night it spent not being taken care of. The thick syrup like texture making his own dick to shoot his load into his panties and out onto his stomach without even a single touch needed.


End file.
